


Eclipse

by satoda



Series: Mysterious Folds of A Fan [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, based on the shangri la mv, more fluff word vomit than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoda/pseuds/satoda
Summary: When the sun and moon align, there's no being stronger in the realms than Taekwoon.





	Eclipse

Something magical happens with every eclipse. They were so rare, but Taekwoon had lived for so long that when was over, he only anticipated the next. On the eve of this day, when sun and moon would cross paths, his hair was already bleeding into midnight blue. The edges of his irises hummed a golden red, and power thrummed under his skin. He felt powerful. He was powerful. And he knew he would only grow more so as the eclipse dawned closer.  
  
When Wonshik found him lounging up in the air, lazily moving stars around in the morning sky, he couldn't help but wish for these eclipses to come more often. He'd bargained with gods from a young age, gaining strength and wisdom and powers he didn't even really need, but when Taekwoon got like this, he wasn't sure if even he could stop the older man from doing as he pleased. There was something dizzying in that thought, intoxicating like the sweetest wine that knocked his balance back into proportion. Watching Taekwoon direct lights in the sky with childlike mirth, Wonshik got the urge to kneel in front of him and offer him up.  
  
Taekwoon finally sent him a measured glance. The stars were sent back to their original constellations and his fingers instead dangled out for Wonshik to take. He pushed out the window, following the wind up to Taekwoon, and took his hand.  
  
"Hyung, you're going to catch a cold out here. And the eclipse is coming. Isn't it bad for your eyes to look at it directly?"  
  
Taekwoon didn't reply, instead pulling him up into his lap. Their combined weight drifted them back to the window as a wiry arm wrapped around his waist. Without a thought, Wonshik pressed against Taekwoon, chest flush against chest with his free hand going up to cradle the other's cheek. Up close, he finally noticed that Tawkeoon hadn't bothered to disguise the mole under his eye for once. He leaned in to kiss it, lips silently mouthing words of love against the warm skin. 'I'm falling for you, again and again.' The spike of confidence that appeared in Taekwoon once in a blue moon left him weak like nothing else. They were like two halves of a whole, a perfect push and pull.  
  
Before he knew it, Taekwoon had moved them back to their bed. He looked up at Wonshik with such adoring eyes that he had to wonder for a moment how Tawkeoon would have spent the special day alone. Would he have shattered planets in his boredom? Moved the stars to burn the earth? Stopped time and space, for fun? Taekwoon had once whispered to him, 'You are the ties that bind me to this world.' He remembered them well right then.  
  
The world came to a halt as they looked in each other's eyes. Taekwoon's eyes shimmered with a warm red, like sunsets and fallen leaves. Wonshik rubbed his thumb on Taekwoon's cheek, looking into that unblinking stare, feeling the constellation of his blood and magic realign. He rested all of his weight on Taekwoon and felt a rush of affection from the palm that pushed against the side of his waist.  
  
So little words exchanged between them, but a look like this could say enough for a lifetime. Wonshik felt Taekwoon's thumb rub gently on the back of his hand, felt Taekwoon's lips brush ever so softly against his as he leaned in, their breaths intertwining.  
  
"Thank you for coming to get me," Taekwoon whispered, each word another kiss of gratitude. Wonshik fluttered his eyes closed, only opening them again when he felt a smile against his lips.  
  
"Thank you for holding me up."

**Author's Note:**

> it's been forever since i wrote something but i figured i should start somewhere so yeah! the LR concert still has me shook ok. if i get more ideas, i'm hoping to expand on this world i love traditional concepts so much  
> unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
